<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the movies by missthemlikehell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235172">At the movies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell'>missthemlikehell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Trans Character, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Orgasm, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But David tells him to stop. He really wants to see the movie. Matteo doesn't really care, he wants to occupy himself somehow now and that includes David.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always - I'm so, so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The movie has been running for half an hour now and Matteo still doesn't know what it's actually about. All he knows is that David really wants to see this film.</p><p><br/>The cinema is almost empty, which is probably due to the fact that it's the afternoon show on the one hand and probably because of the film on the other.</p><p><br/>Matteo and David sit alone in the back row. The few other visitors are scattered in the rows in front of them minding their own business.</p><p><br/>After another 15 minutes, Matteo is so bored that he thinks about how to convince David to make out with him. So he starts kissing him. First on the cheek, then the jaw and finally on the mouth.</p><p><br/>But David tells him to stop. He really wants to see the movie. Matteo doesn't really care, he wants to occupy himself somehow now and that includes David.</p><p><br/>Five minutes later, Matteo slips his hand into David's crotch.</p><p><br/>"What are you doing? Matteo! We're in public. Take your hand away," whispers David, slightly shocked.</p><p><br/>"Oh come on. Don't be a spoilsport. I'm bored. I want to make you come. With my fingers. You can even continue to watch your stupid film. I don't care," Matteo whispers back.</p><p><br/>David looks at him in disbelief.</p><p><br/>"What? Are you serious?" David can't believe it. Matteo must have completely lost his mind. Although ... somehow the thought turns him on. A little. Or maybe more than just a little.</p><p><br/>"Of course I'm serious. Please, David. Besides nobody will notice anyway. It's pitch black here. And the sound is so loud that nobody will hear your moaning. Come on. Overcome yourself," Matteo tries to persuade David and looks at him with his best puppy dog eyes.</p><p><br/>The latter ponders briefly and then says:</p><p><br/>"Okay. All right. But as soon as someone looks or comes over, you stop immediately. You have to promise me that."</p><p><br/>"Okay, boss. I promise. Can you open your pants now, please?" asks Matteo impatiently.</p><p><br/>"Are you in a hurry? Could it be that this turns you on, a lot? Mr. Florenzi, I would never have thought that of you," replies David, played indignantly, before completing Matteo's request and opening his pants.</p><p><br/>Matteo just shrugs his shoulders innocently and shoves his hand into David's pants.</p><p><br/>"Spread your legs a bit so my hand fits in between them," Matteo whispers.</p><p><br/>David slides down a bit and lets his legs fall to the side so Matteo can slide his hand between them.</p><p><br/>"Wow, honey. Apparently I'm not the only one here who is turned on by this. You're soaking wet," murmurs Matteo in David's ear.</p><p><br/>"Idiot. Come on now. Get to work. I don't want to get caught," says David, who can hardly wait for Matteo to make him come.</p><p><br/>Matteo doesn't hesitate and starts to stroke David. Again and again he lets his fingers slide over David's wet hole and his cock before he pushes a finger into David.</p><p><br/>"Do you like that?" Matteo breathes in David's ear, "I bet you can hardly wait for me to stick more fingers in your warm, wet hole and make you come."</p><p><br/>David groans loudly at the idea of Matteo pushing his fingers relentlessly into him. He has barely finished the thought, as he feels Matteo sticking a second finger in.</p><p><br/>"Fuck, Matteo. That feels so incredibly good. I love your fingers inside me. Yeah, exactly like that. A little faster," David whispers hoarsely.</p><p><br/>Matteo increases the pace a little before he slips a third finger into David. At the same time he rubs his thumb over David's cock to get him to climax as quickly as possible.</p><p><br/>That has the desired success immediately and David gasps and moans, more and more. He can barely sit still and is constantly sliding back and forth.</p><p><br/>"Honey, please try to sit as still as possible. Okay? You're about to come, aren't you?" Matteo wants to know.</p><p><br/>"Yeah, I'm close. Fuck. Oh God. Matteooo ...," David whispers breathlessly.</p><p><br/>"Oh, yes. Babe, let go. Let it all out. Come for me. You do it so well. I want to watch you come. I love you," encourages Matteo.</p><p><br/>He feels David's legs start to tremble uncontrollably and knows that David is coming any second now. He increases the speed of his fingers a bit and that sends David over the edge.</p><p><br/>"Ohhh, Matteo, I'm coming ....... Fuuuuuck," David cries out, louder than he actually wanted to.</p><p><br/>The intensity of his orgasm surprises David a little and he has to hold on to the armrests of his seat. The pleasant shivers don't seem to end while Matteo continues to push his fingers into him.</p><p><br/>But at some point it becomes too much and he grabs Matteo's hand and pulls it away.</p><p><br/>And now Matteo does something absolutely unexpected. It takes David completely by surprise.</p><p><br/>Matteo sticks his wet fingers, which were just a moment ago stuck in David, into his mouth and begins to suck on them.</p><p><br/>David can only look at him shell shocked, with wide eyes and says:</p><p><br/>"Matteo, what are you doing? That's a bit gross, isn't it? I can give you a handkerchief to wipe your fingers clean."</p><p><br/>"Nope, not necessary. I love your taste in my mouth. You know that. And whether I lick you directly or my fingers doesn't make that big a difference," he says after he is satisfied with the result and has taken his fingers out of his mouth.</p><p><br/>"If you say so. Whatever. Oh, and by the way. I love you too. And thanks, that was great," David says lovingly before giving Matteo a kiss on the mouth.</p><p><br/>"You're welcome," Matteo grins contentedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David returns the favor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why? Why wasn't he listening properly when Matteo asked him if they wanted to watch a movie?</p><p>They are sitting in the cinema again, in their favorite seats in the back row and David desperately tries not to fall into a coma out of sheer boredom and disinterest.</p><p>They're watching what is supposed to be an action movie, senseless shooting and such. Absolutely not his thing. And apparently a lot of people feel the same way, because the cinema is almost empty.</p><p>For a while now, David has been thinking about how to get through the rest of the movie. Then suddenly something occurs to him. They were in a similar situation a few weeks ago. Back then, however, David really wanted to see a movie and Matteo was bored. That gives David an idea that he wants to put into practice right away.</p><p>He shoves his hand, which has been on Matteo's stomach for a while, further down in the direction of Matteo's crotch until he touches Matteo's dick. The latter winces when he notices what David is doing.</p><p>"David, what are you doing? Behave yourself. We're in the cinema," Matteo says.</p><p>"Why? Did you forget what you did with me, right here, a few weeks ago? I want to return the favor now," David whispers innocently in Matteo's ear.</p><p>"What? What did you say?" Matteo asks, confused.</p><p>"Don't pretend. You already understand me. I want to jerk you off - now," David whispers.</p><p>"I want to slide my hand into your pants and stroke your wonderful cock. Then I start moving my hand up and down, faster and faster, until you cum," he continues.</p><p>Matteo just stares at him, speechless.</p><p>"Come on, honey. You liked it so much last time, didn't you? You were so horny that we had sex as soon as we got home. You couldn't wait to have me naked under you. You fucked me so incredible good and you made me come for a second and a third time, " David whispers.</p><p>Matteo notices how his cock is getting harder and harder and thinks, fuck it, why not. He indicates to David that he agrees.</p><p>David doesn't waste another second and opens Matteo's pants. He slips his hand in and grips Matteo's hard cock. He runs his thumb over the tip several times and then he begins to stroke up and down the whole length of Matteos dick.</p><p>"You like that a lot, don't you? You are already so hard. I love that. I love your cock. I would like to have it inside me now, very deep, preferably in my ass. And that you hold on to my hips to fuck me hard and fast. I'm already all wet. I can hardly wait. What do you think of that? We could do that later when we get home, right? " David whispers seductively in Matteo's ear.</p><p>"Fuck, David. Stop telling me things like that. Otherwise I can't hold back much longer. But I'll be happy to come back to your suggestion later," Matteo whispers back and moans loudly.</p><p>David tightens his grip on Matteo's boner and increases the pace. And then everything happens so suddenly that it takes Matteo a moment to process what is going on. A few seconds ago David was sitting next to him, his hand in Matteo's pants and around his cock. Now he suddenly kneels between his legs on the floor, has taken Matteo's cock out of his pants and pushed it into his mouth. At the sight of it, Matteo forgets how to breathe. When he is finally able to breathe again, he hisses slightly panicked:</p><p>"David, wtf? Come back upstairs immediately. If anyone sees that. Are you crazy? Stop it!"</p><p>But that isn't what David want, not even when Matteo pulls his hair. He just shakes his head and mumbles something unintelligible without taking Matteo's cock out of his mouth. But it's pointless now anyway, because Matteo is about to climax. David's mouth is so warm and wet that Matteo has trouble delaying the orgasm any longer. He warns David:</p><p>"Babe. Babe! Hey, sweetheart. Listen. I really can't hold back much longer. Oh God. Fuck. David. I ... I ... I ..... omfg I'm cumming .....," he murmurs breathless and shoots his whole load into David's mouth.</p><p>David continues the sucking and stroking a little longer until Matteo pulls his hair really hard. He takes Matteo's cock out of his mouth, puts it back in his pants and gets up. Then he bends down to kiss Matteo, who willingly returns the kiss. David sticks his tongue between Matteo's lips so he will open his mouth. No sooner has he done that, David pushes Matteo's sperm into his mouth.</p><p>"Swallow. All of it. I love you, honey.", he whispers against Matteo's lips and grins contentedly when he sees that Matteo is really swallowing.</p><p>"Fuck, David. What was that? Could at least have warned me in advance. You are really a bit gross sometimes."</p><p>"Don't act like that. I happen to know very well that you like that. Okay, I could have told you beforehand what I'm going to do. But it's too late now anyway." David just shrugs his shoulders innocently and looks at him with wide eyes.</p><p>Matteo can only shake his head about that. "Oh, and what else I wanted to say," Matteo begins, "I love you too. And thank you very much for this fantastic blowjob."</p><p>"You're welcome," David says, sits down and snuggles up to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>